lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Staying Healthy Abroad
=STAYING HEALTHY OVERSEAS = WHAT DO I NEED TO DO HEALTHWISE BEFORE HEADING OVERSEAS? Review any information available on healthcare (diseases, health care system) in your host country. This information will help you to know what resources are available to you and prepare you for potential emergencies. See a physician for any ongoing or acute medical problem, not matter how trivial. You are required to complete a physical before going abroad. Taking care of things here in the U.S. is easier. Foreign medical systems are often different than what you are used to. Make sure any problems are resolved well before you leave. WHAT IMMUNIZATIONS DO I NEED? Discuss need for immunizations with your healthcare provider. Ask about shots or boosters appropriate for the area in which you will be living. Look into immunizations at least 6-8 weeks before departing. The Center for Experiential Learning recommends the following for all study abroad participants: 1. Tetanus-Diphtheria booster if five years or longer since last booster.* 2. Tuberculosis (TB) test within six months before leaving the United States and within ten weeks after returning to the United States. 3. Verification of blood type. *The Tetanus vaccine overseas is often a different type of vaccine, and you may have a reaction to it. The Centers for Disease Control recommends all college-age students be immunized for Hepatitis B and receive a second measles, mumps and rubella (MMR) vaccination. Additional vaccinations may be recommended depending on your travel plans and your own medical situation. SHOULD I GO TO THE DENTISTBEFORE I LEAVE? Yes. See a dentist even if you are not having any dental problems. Dental care treatment and practices vary around the world, so it is best to have a thorough checkup before you leave and have any necessary dental treatments taken care of at the same time. should i bring extra glasses/contact lenses? Yes. Obtain an extra pair of eyeglasses, prescription sunglasses and/or contact lenses. Optometrists will be available, but if you arrive prepared, you will decrease your waiting time. Bring your prescription with you. what if i take prescription medicines? Bring along enough prescription medicines for your entire stay or make arrangements for them to be sent to you. Availability of specific medications varies widely in different parts of the world, even in Europe. Also, remember that anything you receive will be subject to search by customs and possibly charged a duty tax. Be sure to carry prescription medicines in their original vials or packaging that have the prescription labels attached. If you take a narcotic medication, more than two medications, or injectible medications, carry on you a letter from your physician that describes your medical condition. Translating that letter into Spanish is also a good idea. Make sure your prescription lists the generic name of the medication and not the brand name. Medical Records If you have special medical needs or requirements, be sure to carry on you copies of your medical records and/or a letter from your physician describing your needs and circumstances. You might want to pack a medical kit to include: • Band-aids, rubbing alcohol, anti-diarrhea medication, anti-bacterial ointment, pain reliever, sunscreen, cold medicine, decongestant, etc. Again, be sure to pack regular medications and put them in your carry-on luggage in the event that your checked bags should get lost in route. Also be sure to check the expiration dates on your medication. Do not take medication that has passed its expiration date. =ON-SITE HEALTH CONSIDERATIONS = WHAT ARE SOME OF THE THINGS I NEED TO CONSIDER REGARDING MY HEALTH WHILE I’M ABROAD? Eating, Anxiety and Other Psychological Disorders Students must understand that living in another culture can worsen eating disorders, anxiety disorders, and other psychological disorders. These are very serious conditions with broad health implications that must be given special consideration. Individuals who suffer from psychological disorders often deny the severity and impact of their condition and are unrealistic about their ability to deal with the problem in all situations. While denial may be possible for someone living in her or his home environment, it will not work in another culture where friends, family, doctors, and counselors who understand the disorder and tolerate its outcome are no longer present. Students suffering from these disorders will be forced out of their daily routine into a new routine that fits with the host culture. If a student chooses to participate in an off-campus/study abroad program and suffers symptoms of a psychological disorder, the on-site coordinator/ director may require that the student be hospitalized or sent home from the program. The student will not receive academic credit for the term. Change No matter what conditions are like at your site, you are bound to have some physical adjustment symptoms. You have just made a big change. Remember, the normal environment that your body is used to has been replaced by a new one. Drug Use – Social Rules Laws and penalties may be stricter in Spain. You are subject to the laws of Spain for all crimes and misdemeanors as defined by the criminal code of Spain. Legal vs. Illegal Drugs Let someone know if you have medically indicated needs for medications so that they can assist you if you loose consciousness, etc. Tips on Choosing a Doctor Abroad Health care systems overseas often vary greatly from what you are accustomed to in the United States. You do not have to accept a substandard level of care. The program director will recommend local physicians, clinics and hospitals. The director may accompany you when appropriate and necessary. When you are in an unfamiliar location, check with the consular officer and the U.S. Embassy or consulate for a list of local physicians and dentists. You are required to have medical insurance both by Spain and Loras College. It is wise to make sure that your insurance provides international assistance, or purchase a supplemental program that does. (See insurance information above for more information.) Settling In Adjusting to a new environment, culture and food can be a very stressful and anxiety-filled time. This adjustment process, often known as culture shock, is normal, and almost every sojourner abroad experiences some form of it. The most important fact to keep in mind is that these feelings are normal! You may feel tired, frustrated, anxious, but these feelings will eventually pass. For most students, culture shock usually lasts about four to six weeks until you feel more settled and comfortable in your new surroundings. It is very important that you try to get enough rest and maintain a good diet throughout this period. If, however, you continue to feel depressed, then you ought to seek medical and/or counseling attention. After your initial adjustment, you may be very happy in Spain for weeks or months, but settle into a new period of culture shock where you find yourself hating Spain and wish to isolate yourself as much as possible from it. Again, this is a normal part of cultural adjustment, but you should seek help if you feel very depressed or if this feeling persists. Do not isolate yourself. Be willing to take the first step in making new friends and acquaintances and trying new things. This is part of the experience—a willingness to take certain risks and take on new challenges!